


It Can't Rain All The Time

by hell_is_our_home



Series: Kid!Fic [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid Fic, Librarian!Gerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Isabella visit Gerard at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Rain All The Time

Frank liked the rain, though he didn't like driving through it. Thankfully it had just started pouring after Frank and Isabella got to the library.

"What are you two doing here?" Frank heard Gerard call out as he helped Isabella dry her rain boots on the mat. Frank smiled as Isabella ran up to the front desk. Isabella grabbed the edge of the desk and stood on her toes.

"Daddy!" Isabella called out. Frank walked behind her, picking her up so she could see Gerard better.

"Frank, you and Isabella might get sick." Gerard scolded. Frank rolled his eyes and grinned.

"We're fine, we've got like three sweaters on." Frank reassured. "Besides, Bella wanted to ask you something?"

"What is it, sweetie?" Gerard asked, crossing his arms on the table and leaning against it. Isabella buried her neck in Frank's neck, suddenly becoming more nervous.

"Papa, can you ask him?" Isabella asked.

"I thought you wanted to ask him?" Frank asked. Gerard's eyebrows knitted together.

"As me what?" He asked looking back and forth at Frank and Isabella. Isabella look up at Frank who nodded before turning over to Gerard.

"Can you teach me how to read?" She asked. Gerard relaxed a bit, he blinked feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"Isn't Ms. Lopez helping you?" Gerard asked. He would've thought they would've been teaching the students how to read by now.

"Not until Monday." Frank replied. "And Bella wants to get a head start." Isabella nodded.

"I wanna be the first one to read in class!" She smiled. Gerard smiled back at her.

"Okay, I'll see if I can start on my break early." Gerard said.

"Alright, we'll go find a book to read." Frank said as he slowly set Isabella back on her feet, taking hold of her hand. Frank leaned over the table, giving Gerard a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Gerard said as Frank and Isabella walked over to the children's section, before walking to the back room.

"So which book do you wanna read?" Frank asked as he and Isabella stood in front of one of the many bookshelves in the library. Isabella held onto Frank's hand tighter as her eyes scanned the bookshelf. She brought her thumb to her lips and sucked on it as she continued to look.

"That one!" She pointed at one of the books on display. Frank followed her finger and saw she was pointing at 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar'. Frank smiled and reached to grab the book.

"This one?" He asked showing Isabella the book. She smiled and nodded. "Okay, lets go wait for Daddy." Frank said and led them to one of the tables. Frank pulled out one of the chairs for Isabella to sit on and took a seat next to her. Frank saw Gerard walking to their table, smiling at them when he noticed Frank's gaze.

"Did you find a book to read?" Gerard asked, trying to keep his voice low to not disturb the others in the library.

"Isabella picked one all on her own." Frank replied, holding the book up for Gerard to see. Gerard took a seat next to Isabella, smiling down at her.

"You wanna read this one?" Gerard asked as Frank handed him the book. Isabella nodded.

"I like the colors." She said pointing at one of the large dots on the book cover.

"I like them too." Gerard said as he laid the book flat and opened it to the first page. "Has Ms. Lopez taught you the alphabet yet?"

"Yup!" Isabella smiled. "I know all my ABC's."

"That's good." Frank commented. "It'll be easier to learn how to read." Isabella smiled again before looking over at the book.

"What does that one say?" She asked pointing to the first word on the page.

"How about I read a sentence first, and then you read it on your own?" Gerard suggested.

"Okay!" Isabella replied.

"In the light of the moon, a little egg lay on a leaf..."

***

Frank watched as Gerard's finger pointed at the letters on the page as Isabella tried her best to pronounce them. He glanced over at the clock on the wall and realized it was almost time for Isabella to take her medication. Frank put his hand on Gerard's shoulder, nodding over at the clock once he got his attention.

"Isabella, it's time for us to go." Frank said. Isabella looked up at him and pouted.

"But I don't wanna go." She whined.

"Isabella you have to take your medicine." Gerard said as he closed the book.

"But I wanna read." Isabella said pointing to the book.

"We can finish reading it when Daddy gets out of work." Frank said standing and grabbing their jackets. Isabella spread her arms, still pouting as Frank slipped on her jacket.

"I'll make sure no one checks it out, okay?" Gerard said as he pushed in the chairs.

"Okay." Isabella mumbled.

"It's just the nebulizer today, right?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah, and her QVAR." Frank replied.

"I don't like the neb-oo-liver." Isabella whined. "It makes my nose sweaty."

"I know, but it's for your own good." Frank reassured.

"And make sure the windows are closed when you get home." Gerard reminded. "Its supposed to rain all day and it might get more windy, turn up the heater if you have to."

"I will." Frank said as he leaned down and helped Isabella with the buttons on her jacket.

"And make sure both your jackets are buttoned all the way up." Gerard said. Frank smiled and rolled his eyes, exaggerating a bit and making Isabella giggle.

"We will." Frank reassured as he stood. "We'll be fine, don't worry." Frank said leaning in and giving Gerard a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I always worry." Gerard said against Frank's lips.

"And I love you for that." Frank smiled. "Ready to go, kiddo?" He asked looking down at Isabella. She nodded. "I'll see you when you get home." Frank said giving Gerard another kiss.

"Yeah, I'll see you two later." Gerard said as he walked them to the front door.

"Hey, the rain stopped." Frank said as he and Isabella walked out of the library.

"Papa! Daddy, look!" Isabella gasped and pointed at the sky. Both Frank and Gerard followed her gaze and saw a rainbow forming behind a few clouds. "A rainbow! A real rainbow!" Isabella cheered. Gerard and Frank smiled down at her, Isabella's first rainbow.

"It's so pretty!" She said.

"Yes it is, but you and Papa have to go now." Gerard reminded.

"We can see the rainbow on our way home." Frank added.

"Okay! Bye, Daddy!" Isabella waved as she and Frank walked towards the car across the street.

"Bye, Bella!" Gerard called back. He watch as they stepped into Frank's car, Frank waving before driving away. Gerard waved back, leaning against the doorframe and watching the car disappear into the streets. Gerard covered his eyes with his hand as the sun began to appear from behind the clouds. He grinned, knowing Isabella and Frank might not get sick, after all it can't rain al the time. 


End file.
